A Dark Abyss
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: It had been years since Reid had been kidnapped. He's found but he's forgotten who they are. They also found another young man with him. A man Reid feels protective over. Will they ever figure out what happened to Reid during that time? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably don't need a new story lol. **

**Prologue**

_**It had been years since Reid had vanished, almost 3 years. And now they were so close to finding him they didn't fully believe it. It was finally coming ot an end, or so they thought...**_

They walked in the room,afraid of what they would find. Emily pushed the door opened further. They stared in shock disbelief. There was Reid huddled in a corner holding a young man's body. Reid's clothes was ripped and blood dripped from his skin. He was rocking back and forth.

"My God," Rossi whispered. Emily placed her hand over her mouth as they stared at the two men in front of them.

"Reid?" Morgan said. His voice shook when he spoke.

"Get away from us," Reid hissed with venom in his voice.

"Reid, it's us," Hotch said as gently as he could to the cowering young man. "It's us, Reid..."

"Get away from us!" Reid's voice rose.

"We're not going to hurt either of you," said Morgan with tears in his eyes. "Don't you remember me, man? It's ME Reid. It's MORGAN."

Reid backed himself into a corner, dragging the young man with him.

"I don't know who you are," he hissed angrily.

"He doesn't remember us," whispered Emily in shock. Morgan blinked back tears at that.

"For Gods sakes Reid! Please try! You have an eidentic memory! Surely you know that!"

Reid looked at him like he was crazy. It was almost too much for Morgan to bear, to see the person he thought of as a younger brother stare at him like he was a complete stranger.

Rossi knelt towards Reid's level. Reid jerked away.

"Spencer, we're not here to hurt you. We have to get this young man to a hospital-he's hurt."

"No...he'll come back...see us gone...get angry...come after us..."Reid was muttering now, but shaking also.

Hotch and Morgan glanced at each other thinking of the man they had gunned down before entering the home.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, Spencer," Rossi said kindkly. "He's dead."

Reid lifted his head which was covered in blood and scooted back.

"You're lying," he said through clenched teeth.

"No he's not,"Hotch said quickly.

"Let me try," Emily mumbled and crept closer towards Reid.

"Reid? It's me...Emily."

Reid stared at her blankly.

"We're your friends..."She cleared her throat. "What's his name?" She decided to ask.

Reid looked at her, surprised. The others were surprised too, but could guess what she was doing.

"Danny," he finally managed to say. "His name is Danny."

She nodded.

"You two are really close huh?" She could only guess how long both had been held down here together. It made her sick to think about it. Reid nodded again, still looking terrified but slightly a little more calm.

"Danny's hurt, Spencer, you know that right?"

Reid said nothing but clutched Danny tighter.

"I said I'd protect him," Reid said quietly. "I promised his brother."

Emily looked surprised.

"His brother?"

"Didn't make it," Reid muttered and lowered his head and Morgan's eyes closed and so did Rossi and Hotch's. This case was getting more and more messed up.

"We want to help protect Danny too. We can do that better in a hospital...please Reid...his brother wold want Danny to go to a hospital." Emily knew that was a bit of a low blow but she was desperate. Reid looked at her with tearsin his eyes.

"S...swear he's not ...not coming back?"

"We swear kid," Morgan said, also kneeling. Emily held out her hand and Reid looked at it, still cowering like a wounded animal. He swallowed and then slowly grabbed Emily's hand. Both Emily and Morgan helped Reid to his feet. Hotch and Rossi quickly took Danny from Reid's arm. It was clear that Danny was suffering severe stab wounds. When Reid's grip on Danny was released he suddenly collapsed. Morgan caught him.

"Oh Jesus," he said suddenly and the others looked a him sharply.

"What?" Hotch demanded.

"He's been shot," said Morgan with a shaky voice as glanced at the Reid's side wound.

"Make sure...Danny's okay," Reid mumbled before a blanket of darkness swept over him and he fainted in Morgan's arms. Quickly Morgan scooped the kid up and Hotch did the same with Danny. They all raced outside hoping they arrived just in time and worrying that they didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_"You're late," Hotch told Reid who rushed into the room._

_"Sorry, late night-forgot to set the alarm," Reid mumbled as he slid into his seat. Morgan grinned._

_"My man Reid!" _

_Reid shot a look at him._

_"Not THAT kind of late night."_

_Morgan rolled his eyes._

_"Course it wouldn't be."_

_"Let me guess...online dating?" Garcia winked at Reid. It was her turn to get a look._

_"You know I don't like computers."_

_"All right, let's cut Reid some slack-"Emily said and Reid gave her a grateful smile._

_"THANK you Emily-"_

_"I'm sure it wasn't anything like online dating but more like those 15 minute date thingy's," she continued causing the others to laugh. "You know with how fast Reid can talk he'd get his whole history in within those 15 minutes." She winked at Reid who's looks shot daggers at her._

_"Very funny," he muttered._

_"Oh come on sweetie," laughed Garcia. "You know we're only messing with you right?"_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Of couse I do, I'm not made of glass you know."_

_When they had teased Reid liket his they always wanted to make sure Reid knew they were friendly teasing, not the kind of teasing he got from his school. And Reid knew it. It was nothing like the teasing in high school. He knew the signs of good teasing and mean spirited teasing._

_It would be the last time they would joke like this in years. _

They waited anxiously in the hallway. Morgan paced back and forth.

"I can't believe he didn't remember us," he muttered.

"It's been 3 years," sighed Rossi. "It's possible that he suffered stockhold syndrome."

"I know, but this is REID we're talking about. How can a person who remembers EVERYTHING remember nothing all of a sudden?"

"He probably lost it over the years," Hotch said softly. Morgan blinked back tears.

"If that sonofabitch already wasn't dead..."

"I know sweetie," Garcia said suddenly. She and JJ had dirven over there when they had learned Reid had been found.

"I wonder who this Danny person is," Emily mumbled.

"Probably someone else the bastard captured," Rossi said. "Reid said he had a brother...I wonder what happened to him."

"Nothing good," sighed Morgan.

They were still in shock. All these years of searching for Reid, and they finally found him.

JJ sniffed.

"So Reid didn't remember anything?" She asked Emily quietly who gave her a sad smile.

"I'm afraid not, but that doesn't mean his memory is going for good JJ-he was probably in shock right then. We have no idea what had just happened to him or what had happened to him for these past three years."

JJ nodded. A doctor walked up to them, grim faced.

"Are you here for Dr. Reid?"

"Yes," Hotch said as he turned and the others stood up.

"How is he?" Rossi asked.

The doctor sighed.

"Phsycially... Not only had he been shot but it's clear he had been whipped several times over the past few years, his back and chest is covered in welts-"

JJ chocked back a sob.

"His ribs are bruised, it's clear they had been broken at some point..."

"And?" Hotch prompted. He could tell the doctor was leaving something out.

"I'm not allowed to say this kind of information other to his family-"

"WE'RE his family," Morgan said, his voice rose. Rossi waved his hand to Morgan to stop.

"I know doctor, but like Agent Morgan said we are basically his family, he doesn't have anyone else but his mother who's in a mental hospital and a father who abandoned him. This case is...highly unusual, surely you can make an expection."

The doctor cleared his throat and eyed the badges that were on their side and slowly nodded.

"Very well. It was clear that he had been.." He paused momentarily and they braced for the worst. "Raped several times-" he finally said and Garcia moaned loudly and JJ broke into gutwrenching sobs causing Emily to hold her. Hotch and Rossi closed their eyes while Morgan seethed in livid disgust.

"What else doctor?" Said Rossi as he tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

"It's clear that he does have anmensia," said the doctor. "He barely remembers his own name."

"When...will his memory come back?" JJ asked and the doctor sighed.

"I honestly don't know. It could be temporary...it could be for good."

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked, her voice shook.

The doctor smiled at her.

"Yes you can, he's very weak right now and very frightened. He doesn't know what's going on and he keeps on asking about Danny-"

"How is Danny?" Morgan said suddenly. "And who is he?"

"His name is Danny Bird. He's about in the same shape as Dr. Reid is in, but his memory is in tact. He went missing several years ago. Longer than Dr. Reid. Both him and his brother who was killed several months ago."

Hotch glanced at Rossi.

"We should probably question him, he's our key to finding out what exactly happened to Reid all this time."

Rossi nodded.

"But later," he said and Hotch agreed.

"Save your questions about what happened for another time," the doctor adviced them. "I do not want him too stressed."

They nodded and slowly walked to the room, afraid fo what they'd find.

Reid was there. He looked scared and frial. Morgan noticed the bruising on his face that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Spence?" JJ whispered as she stepped closer to him and he gave her a blank look. "Do you remember me? JJ?"

Reid shook his head.

He looked terrified, his eyes wide with fear.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Where's Danny?"

"Both of you are at a hospital," Rossi said gently.

"I want to see Danny."

"You will in a little bit," Hotch promised. "Danny's resting now and you need to rest also."

"I have to keep Danny safe," muttered Reid. "Keep him safe."

"He is safe sweetie," Garcia said as she tried to pull herself together. "So are you." She smiled at him. "I'm Garcia...I know you don't remember me...but we were good friends, all of us were." We're your family Reid."

"Have no family," Reid mumbled. "By myself..."

"Not anymore," Morgan said firmly. "We are you're family Reid, I know you don't remember us...but...surely you can sense that?"

Reid said nothing.

"I need to see Danny," he finally said.

They looked at each other.

"Danny's sleeping," Rossi said quietly.

Reid looked more frightened.

"Why are you keeping him from me?" He asked sharply. "I have to protect him! I promised his brother.."

"We're NOT keeping him from you!" Morgan quickly said. "Both of you just need your rest."

"Need to see Danny." Reid was stubborn. Hotch sighed. It was clear Reid wouldn't relax until he saw Danny. He went to the doctor.

"Could Danny be moved into Reid's room? I see there's another bed there."

"We were wanting to keep them in private rooms but if you think that's best..."

"He won't stop asking about Danny. I don't think he's going to relax unitl he sees him."

The doctor nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe it might do them both some good to be in the same room together."

Hotch nodded gratefully.

A few minutes later he saw them wheeling in Danny who was in a deep drug induced sleep.

Reid sat up as they moved Danny to the bed next to him.

"See?" Rossi asked gently. "He's fine, just sleeping."

Reid wouldn't take his eyes off of Danny.

"Reid?" Morgan went to touch Reid but Reid jerked away and Morgan felt his body tremble at the touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Reid." His throat closed.

Reid continued to tremble and stare at Danny.

"I had to keep Danny safe," he mumbled.

"You did a great job,"Emily said quietly. "His brother would be thankful."

"I think my patient needs his rest," the doctor said. They started to leave except for JJ.

"JJ?" Garcia asked.

"I'm staying with him," she whispered. "He might respond to a female touch better."

The doctor started to protest and then sighed.

"Who knows? It might be good for him."

Morgan squeezed JJ's shoulder as they departed,wondering if they would see old Reid again or if they got him back too late.


End file.
